


Crush Culture

by shadow_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Background Wolfstar, Gen, Regulus centric, demisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: Are... are we gonna kiss? Because we should kiss.





	Crush Culture

_‘Cause…_  
_ Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out_  
_ I know what you’re doin’, trying to get me to pursue you_  
_ Crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out_  
_ Spill my guts out, spill my guts out_

Regulus wove between the teeming bodies, but despite his best effort he was constantly bumped and pressed up against sweaty skin. As it happened again, he squeezed his drink tighter and clenched his teeth. Grey eyes searched the dark club, flashes of strobes and glittering reflection of the spinning disco ball illuminating people on the dance floor. They moved both as one and not, at the same time, like molten lava, flowing together then separating around rocks and crags, before coming together again.

He spied his brother, head thrown back laughing and arms wound around Remus’ waist who had a smug grin on his face. Sirius’ hair was dark and glossy, like the cuervo that circled the fields at home, his skin darker than the cliffs they used to climb to watch them. Sweat clung to his skin and glistened as the light flashed over him, his bright white teeth standing out starkling. Remus had his arms wound around Sirius’ neck, and looked like he was trying to do the same things Regulus did in avoiding the careless brush from strangers around him. He was surprised Sirius had won in getting Remus out of the house—he was just as stubborn in his refusal as Regulus.

Yet, now they were both here.

Taking sip of his drink, he was grateful that at least he didn’t have to DD. The club experience was awful no matter what, but made marginally better when he could at least numb the noise and physical contact with tequila. He was just about to turn and find a wall to lean against when someone fell into him, spilling his drink down the front of his shirt.

“Sorry! Sorry!” The girl’s words were tinged with the slow draw of alcohol, pulling them like taffy and making them softer at the edges. She tried futilely to wipe the liquid away, but had the effect of furthering the spread as it bled through the cotton and clung to his chest.

Regulus grabbed her wrist, skin crawling from the way her hands spread against his hot skin. She stared up at him wide-eyed, silence hanging between them.

“Are… are we gonna kiss? Because we should kiss.”

_Oh, no, don’t look in their eyes_  
_ ‘Cause that’s how they get you_  
_ Kiss you then forget you (crush)_  
_ All they feedin’ you is beautiful lies_  
_ So hide in the bathroom_  
_ ‘Til they find someone else new (culture)_

His lips curled back in a snarl, but he didn’t bother with an answer. He was sick of this. Sick of it here in this club with everyone looking for someone to love them and touch them, and sick of it every day when he walked down the street or sat alone and was approached by people wanting to lay claim to time and feelings that weren’t theirs to claim.

He released her wrist and spun on his heel, depositing his now empty glass on the bar as he passed by before ducking out the back door. Music still seeped between the cracks, muffled and foggy as it bled into the night air. People stood in pairs or alone on the small wooden balcony, lit against a backdrop of city nightlife. They smoked and scrolled through their phones as the moon shone down, but most importantly, they ignored Regulus. So he found an empty spot and leaned his elbows on the rail, feeling the grain of wood press welcomingly against his skin.

Something natural with texture, still imbued with the life it once had, but expecting nothing from him. Demanding nothing from him. It was too soon before someone came and stood next to him. Thankfully, they left space, but nonetheless he turned to scowl. 

Remus offered him a sympathetic smile and a cigarette. All the fight left his body on an exhaled sigh as Regulus accepted it gratefully.

_I don’t care what you’re saying_  
_ I don’t wanna participate in your game of manipulation (crush)_  
_ And no, I don’t want your sympathy, all this love is suffocating_  
_ Just let me be sad and lonely_


End file.
